Talk:Gragas/@comment-25754870-20141123235754
Gragas is an absolute beast in the new jungle! The Magus enchantment is so cost efficient on him. 80 AP and 20%CDR. With flat AP Quints and Glyphs, you can easily have 120 AP by the 10 minute mark. This let's you start to build tanky whilst still dealing good damage because of the champs high AP ratios. Combined with the slow from Barrel Roll (Q) and the knock-up from Body Slam (E), the 50% slow from Chilling smite makes his ganks very effective levels 1-5 - BUT they become almost unavoidable once you hit 6 and level Exploding Cask ®. The slows stack, pratically rooting the enemy and allowing you to aim your ult with ease. He clears camps fine. Roll out a Q, hit W, auto-attack into an E and let his Q time out. Now the camp is at 50% HP without taking any damage. One more Q and a few AA's and it's done. Combined with his health regen passive, gragas can farm the jungle without using smite - allowing him to save it for ganks. Always start either Gromp or the Golems, and smite immediately. The smite passive from these camps (mini-Thornmail or stun procs every 5 AA's) is much more useful than the health or mana gain you get from Blue or Red camp. Smiting immediately means it will be back up for the GOD DAMN HELL CHICKENS which destroy you in your first clear otherwise. (NB. If you start Blue-side, you'll have to miss this camp and do wolves first as your smite will still be down) Example clears: - Blue-side Golems (Smite immediately), Red (pot up), - skip Chickens '''- Wolves (pot up), Chickens (Smite), Gromp - '''recall - (Stalkers, 2 pots and a Pink Ward) - Blue (don't smite, pot up) - gank top or mid - Red-side Gromp (Smite immediately), Blue (pot up), Wolves (pot up), Chickens (Smite), Golems -''' recall''' - (Stalkers, 2 pots and a Pink ward) - Red (don't smite, pot up) - gank top or mid You'll be very low before you recall and it is risky to leave a buff up, but your trinket should be up to alert your laners if the enemy jungler tries to take it. The risk is worth it in my opinion as you're now level 4 at 4.30 with strong gank potential, good vision control and plenty of sustain. NB. This clear is only possible with ASPD marks. These are good marks to have in the jungle anyway due to the Machete passive. 21/9/0 masteries: Offense: Take both the Martial and Arcane mastery skills (the AD and AP buffs) as the extra AD is nice with your ASPD. The extra 5% ASPD is not significant when you already have 15%, so take the 5%CDR instead. Dangerous Game is nice (5% health and mana gain on kill), but I find the % damage skills (DB Sword, Expose Weakness, Executioner and Havoc) and the % Arpen/Mpen make your ganks more effective. Skip Expose Weakness if you really want it. I don't take the Weaving masteries as these are meant for sustain damage champions which Gragas is not. Defense: Whilst Bladed Armor is weak on it's own, it really improves your clear speed when combined with the smite passive from Gromp. Although Unyielding might mitigate some damage over the course of the game, it won't be hugely beneficial in small skirmishes or team fights. I really think Gragas might be a Tier-1 Jungler in Season 5. He can easily clear the jungle and has good sustain. His high mobility allows him to both enter and leave fights instantly. He excels in team fights as his utility can both distance carries from their team and lock them down for easy kills. He has strong peel for your carries should they get in trouble. He can both engage and poke depending on the context. AND HE'S SUPER FUN TO PLAY! :D I strongly recommend you try it out! And let me know how you go. NB: If you needed more proof, here is the god DiamondProx trying out a very similar build. http://www.probuilds.net/guide/EUW/1833512266/20234739